The Shining in His Eyes
by Once-Upon-a-Slash-Story
Summary: His eyes, that's what most people notice first about him. They used to shine brightly all the time but after a while they stopped. Ocean blue with a secret. That's what Brittany kept calling him since he told her. Told her what? That he was in love with his brother.


_The Shining in His Eyes_

His eyes, that's what most people notice first about him. They used to shine brightly all the time but after a while they stopped. Ocean blue with a secret. That's what Brittany kept calling him since he told her. Why did he go to her? It's not like he didn't trust her, for crying out loud they've been friends since they were 4. Almost 12 years now. Time passes fast when you have nothing to lose. But now he's got everything in the world to lose. His brothers, his popularity, his family, his fame, his friends, but losing his brothers was the worst. He couldn't lose them. They'd always been together, always. Well up until Simon ran away a few years back, that was the worst mouth ever. Theodore was depressed and spent all his time with Eleanor and Alvin refused to leave his room for the first week after he found his little brother's journal.

All the adult talk about how when you get older girls won't be gross anymore. You'll want to be with them, you'll love them. So why couldn't he? It's not like he didn't like girls but he never feel in love with one. Ever. He had fallen in love like they had said he would, and they said that most of the time your first love doesn't work out. That's why he hadn't told anyone but Brittany yet. She wouldn't tell.

He'd fallen in love with his little brother. And the worst part was hiding it, because he knew the feels were returned. He has for over two years when he read that damn journal. But this was the last day. He couldn't deal with keeping secrets anymore.

"Just tell him, Al. It'll be fine." Brittany had convinced him the day before to say it. Took a few hours but she did it. He said okay.

And that's how he ended up standing in front of a painted blue door with his paw raised, frozen in the air. He let out a breath before knocking.

"Come in." He sighed before opening the door and walking into the normally overly clean room but at the moment it looked worse than Alvin's did. Clothes, books, paper…Everything was on the floor. Including the mattress. The pillows and blanket were throw across the room and Simon was huddled in the corner of the room.

"Well, um…Love what you've done to the place, um but why the sudden redecorating?" Alvin asked as confusion filled his mind. He walked over so he was closer to his brother before sitting down in front of him.

Simon didn't respond, he continued staring at the floor.

"Si?"

Simon's head shot up, as if he didn't realize he was in the room. "Y-yea?" He cleared his throat before looking around.

"What happened?" Alvin asked trying to get his attention again.

"Oh I lost something!" He said quickly.

"You mean your sanity?" Alvin joked with a smirk

"Ha ha ha, I'm glad my distressed mood amuses you. Can I help you with something, Al?" He asked as he tried to stand on shaking leg but ended up falling on top of his brother. Simon blushed before scurrying off of him and started dusting invisible dust off his pants.

"Oh, um yeah," Alvin bit his lip as he too stood. "Well…see I'v- I'm just going to just say it okay?" Simon nodded with a raised eyebrow.

Alvin opened with mouth but no words came out as he stared into dull gray eyes. They use to shine, like his. Alvin took a deep breath.

"Al, you okay? You're acting like you're about to tell me you're pregnant or something." Simon said with a small smile.

Alvin again opened his mouth but a smile broke out on his face and he laughed lightly. "Okay, I need this to be serious." The minute he said that though they both started laughing.

"Ok, okay." Alvin straightened up and took another breath.

"I…love you." Simon opened his mouth to say something when Alvin realized his mistake. "No wait, I mean…I'm in…love with you."

Simon opened his mouth before shutting it and started flickering his eyes through the room. "Is thi-"He started but Alvin shook his head.

"No it's not a prank or a joke. I am really in love with you, Si." He said looking at the floor. He expected yelling or hitting but not being hugged.

"You…you really," Simon look at him with tears in his eyes.

Alvin smiled before nodding. "Yeah," Simon bit his lip before looking down slightly, a bright blush never leaving his face. Alvin took the hint and leaned up slightly and kissed him. When they separated both blushed.

"Um…so does that mea-"Simon started but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Simo- What happened?!" Dave asked as he walked in. He looked up and noticed how the boys were positioned. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

They looked at each other before shaking their heads with a smile.

The shine had returned to ocean blue eyes. And it never left.


End file.
